My Heart is Black & Blue
by VioletteBlood17
Summary: What happens when all of a sudden a new girl joins the cram school for exorcists? And she's a demon as well! Will there be romance in the air? Or will the girl's power overcome her and her new friends? Rated T for language. Rating may change depending on future chapters. FYI: the girl is OC.. god these chappies are taking FOREVA!(nope im just lazy :P)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know I haven't been up to date on my other stories but I had just recently watch a show called Blue Exorcist and I thought I absolutely had to make a fanfic! I was so inspired that this is the first fanfic where I created an original character! (God I'm so weird)_

_Anyways, the new character is girl and she's mostly based on my own alter ego so nice comments please! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I care about your thoughts! (Leaving now…)_

Chapter 1- The New Girl:

It was another average day for the Okumura demon brothers…

"AAAAAHHHH!"

…And Rin overslept… again.

"Yukio, you asshole of a brother! Why didn't you wake me up?!" he asked in between eating his now cold breakfast. Cold eggs taste awful. _(A/N: I know right?!)_

"You looked like you were dreaming so I decided to let you sleep. Besides," he said glaring daggers at his twin, "I'm not your baby sitter."

"Jeez, you could at least help a guy out! And we're brothers! Give me a break, damn it!"

"You're older than me for crying out loud! Why can't you just take some responsibility?!"

"Well why can't y—"

"SILENCE!" Both of the brothers froze in shock from the sudden presence of a booming deep voice. They turned their heads slowly only to find Mephisto with a rather large mega-phone in his hand. With one snap of his fingers, the device disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Rin found his voice again.

"Oh it's just you. Well what do you want?" he said rather gruffly. Yukio adjusted his glasses as he answered his question.

"He's probably here to talk about our new student. She's a demon just like us, Rin." Rin's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the mention of—

"A girl? And she's a demon too?! Life just gets better every minute!" _(A/N: Rin, you asshole! You cut me off! Anyways…)_

"Correction: it's demonness." A female voice said. All three demons watched as a young girl, probably around 16, made her appearance by entering the kitchen. Mephisto cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen, please introduce your selves to our new student, Saya Demonia Oscuras Sonoyuuki!" he said with enthusiasm. The demonness chuckled at his actions.

"Pardon my cousin's… specialness. Just call me Saya. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She said holding a hand out towards the elder twin.

_I don't know what kind of energy I'm feeling but I think it's coming from her… _Rin thought as his eyes quickly scanned her body. She had on a dark grey off the shoulder crop top that stopped just at her belly button. This paired nicely with her black skinny jeans and studded black boots. She had on velvet red suspenders which swayed around her waist and matched her light reddish-pink eye shadow. Her hair was a deep mahogany brown tied up in a high side pony tail, but her hair is already so long that the hair stopped below her waist. She had shimmery black eyes, with thin, arched eyebrows and full pink lips.

_Damn she looks hot…_

"H-Hey there! I'm Rin" as soon as their hands made contact, an intense spark shocked the both of them and for a brief moment, they were both encased in their own flames. He of blue and she of…

"Black flames?!" said Yukio in shock. The two finally snapped out of it long enough to calm their flames down and continue with the introductions. Rin came to his senses.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say that Mephisto is your cousin?! But you two look nothing alike!" he yelled in disbelief. The younger of the two merely shook his head at his brother's… uniqueness. His attention was brought when Saya chuckled slightly again.

_She has a pretty laugh… Did I seriously just say that? I'm losing my edge…_

"I said we were cousins, not siblings. And you're one to talk… you don't look anything like your twin." She said with a facetious tone in her voice. Apparently, Rin missed it by a long shot.

"Actually, miss "know it all", we're fraternal twins!" he said with an accomplished smirk on his face. Once again, an exasperated sigh was emitted from the mouth of the younger brother.

"WELL! Now that the introductions are over, you both can make her feel right at home! Have fun Dee-dee!" said the demonic magician. _(A/N: God that sounded weird…) _And with that he was gone. Saya saw this as her chance to explore the place a bit, even though it was an old building that could fall apart any day.

Rin noticed that their new student was struggling carrying two large suit cases about the stairs by herself. He had no trouble walking over to help her.

"Need a hand?" he said with a toothy grin. She stared for about half a second before she replied.

"Oh! Thanks, I appreciate it." She said with a toothy smile of her own. They continued walking up the stairs silently enjoying each other's company. Finally, Saya broke it.

"I guess you're wondering where I came from?" Rni was surprised from the sudden question.

"Well yeah I guess… You kinda came up out of nowhere. Like a stork just dropped you on our doorstep." Saya laughed at this.

"Some days I wish."

"Tell me about it." Then silence. Eventually they both made it to an old room with one large window on the side.

"I guess it's not easy being Satan's son, huh?" Rin's head flipped in her direction instantly at the mention of Satan. He soon relaxed, realizing that his father is well-known throughout the race of demons.

"Who's your father?" he asked suddenly. Saya froze in her actions before she continued as if she never stopped.

"My father was a fisherman and exorcist who exorcized demons who disturbed the waters on the southern edge of Japan. Yamato Sonoyuuki."

"Lemme guess, your mother is a demon?"

"Demoness." She corrected.

"Right… anyways, do you need help unpacking?" he asked. She just smiled inwardly as she held up a key.

"Nope! I have one of these key-thingies that my cousin gave me. He says that they can open and hide anything behind a closed door. How cool is that?" Rin laughed slightly at the thought. Saya motioned for him to come near her, and he complied without hesitation. They both sat side by side on the floor in front of one of her suit cases.

"Watch this!" Rin did just that as she inserted the key into the lock on her suitcase. Once it opened, something similar to an explosion occurred, causing Rin to quickly shut his eyes. Instead of everything blowing up, however, the room was painted and covered with Saya's favorite color…

"PURPLE! OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!" she said caressing one of the purple pillows on her bed.

_Let's see… purple pillows, purple bed sheets, purple lamp shade, purple curtains, purple rug, purple bean bag chair, black desk, and a purple clock… Yup that's a lot of purple._

Rin noticed in the corner of the room that there was door that wasn't in the room before.

"Dude… where'd that door come from?" he said, his voice full of amazement. The girl grabbed his hand (Rin blushed) and led him over to the closet.

"This a magic door that I created using a bottomless-pit spell, from the _Gran Archivo_ or Great Archive. I'm sure Yukio knows about it. It's a huge underground library in the heart of Spain." She said making sure to use her Spanish accent with the name of the library.

"Cool…" he said in fascination.

_God her accent is so damn cute…_

"That's also what relates me to Mephisto. We both inherited the power to make things appear and disappear." Saya opened the door to reveal the closet.

"It's completely empty." Rin commented. Saya only clicked her tongue in amusement.

_This guy is just too funny. But he's alright in a way. Definitely not following in his father's footsteps_. She thought. Saya pointed towards the opposite of the room.

"That's what the other suitcase is for. It took hours for everything to pack into this. It's a lot harder to do bottomless-pit spells on objects that aren't that big. You know?" she said in an innocent-like tone.

"I'll tell you it's a lot heavier than your other suitcase." he said as he lugged it over to her closet. She knelt in front of it with the same key and once the lock clicked open, she quickly kicked the suitcase inside and shut the door. Rin looked at her puzzled.

"What did you do that for?" he asked. She looked up and gave him a huge grin, which in turn made him blush slightly.

"Oh, this bag is kind of like a time-bomb. Don't worry though. It should go off in 5-4-3-2—"

In that moment, Saya slammed her body up against the door to prevent anything slipping out. Once the blast calmed down, the demonic girl let out a sigh of relief.

"Ready to see it?" she said, excitement clearly showing.

"See what?" The blue-flamed demon was partially nervous as to what was hiding behind the door. Saya gestured for him to go ahead and open the door. Once he opened it… he was speechless.

"That's a lot of clothes…"

"Not just clothes," she grabbed his hand and lead him in the closet.

"They're my creations!" Rin saw her bright eyes light up in joy as she went on about her love of fashion designing. The young son of Satin realized just how big her closet was. There was enough space for her clothes, designing/sketching space, sewing machine and a sitting area with a laptop and tv.

"I gotta meet people like you more often…" Rin gave himself a mental face-palm for saying something like that out loud. A light blush made its way onto Saya's cheeks at the comment, but smiled nonetheless. The two demonic teens were now simply enjoying each other's company.

That is until a loud growl was heard and the young girl was caught clutching her stomach. Rin's eyes widened in realization.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry! You must be starving by now, right?" It was his turn to grab her hand as they both rushed down the stairs towards the kitchen. They both stood there as Yukio looked up from a complex Sudoku puzzle.

"What's the matter?" the younger twin said. Noticing their panic. His question was answered once he heard the girl's growling stomach.

"I see our new guest is hungry," he laughed.

"I'll get Ukobach to fix you something." He put down his puzzle and made his way to the kitchen to find Mephisto's familiar working intently on a stew.

"Ukoback, our new student just got here and I was wondering if you could—"

"AWWWW!" Yukio cringed at the sudden high pitched outburst. Once he recovered he marveled at the sight in front of him. The boys' chef was being nearly smothered to death by Sonoyuuki.

"Look at him! He's just so CUTE!" she squealed. She held him just a few seconds longer before her stomach finally made its own input. Because Saya was a demoness, she could hear and understand the thoughts of the familiar.

'_Don't worry. I'll make you the most satisfying stew you've ever had!' _

"Really?! Oh thank you so much!" she said giving him another air-gasping hug. While Ukobach got to work, the three continued on with their morning. Yukio was the first to speak.

"So Sonoyuuki—"

"Saya." She corrected.

"…Saya then. I was wondering a little about your family history… and about your black flames." Rin took his chance to pitch in.

"Why would you ask about her flames—"

"It's because of what they're capable of…" she answered quietly. She had both boys attention now and decided to continue.

"A lot of what my ancestors have… committed in the past are known as many legends and major events in history. For instance… the Black Death."

"Isn't that the plague that wiped out all of Europe? I thought it was because of the fleas on the rats and the terrible hygiene" Rin added. His brother was, for lack of a better word, shocked at the expressed knowledge of history.

"That's what was written down in history. But in reality… it was my ancestors doing. The Death occurred around the same time of an era for demons called _Posesion de Masas_ or the Mass Possession."

"An era completely consisted of the possessed?" Yukio wondered.

"That's insane… I thought demons couldn't last very long in Assiah." Rin said. Saya shook her head, moving her long brown hair with it.

"My family has a special power… a power within our flames. It is the power to… I guess you could call it masking. We are capable of masking ourselves with our aura to keep from deteriorating in Assiah. I guess being able to possess people for more than a week was a bonus. And the worst part was… That people don't need darkness in their hearts to be possessed." She finished.

Rin slowly moved his hand across his body to make contact with the girl. When his hand touched her shoulder, they both were once again engulfed in their flames. Once they died down, Yukio cleared his throat.

"Well I can only tell you that the past is the past, and that we may only continue to move forward. I promise that you'll have a great experience in exorcist training with us." He said giving a soft smile. Within that moment, Ukobach reappeared and slid a steaming-hot plate in front of the demoness.

'_For you!'_

"Aw thank you! You're too sweet!" She leaned down and gave the master chef a light kiss on the forehead. _(A/N: Ever see Ukoback blush before?)_

"And thank you guys too. I'm glad I can talk to people about this kind of stuff. It's SO annoying that I could only talk to my cousin about it." She said, waiting for her food to cool. Rin showed off another toothy grin.

"Don't sweat it!" he said wagging his tail back and forth. Saya was about to take a bite of her stew until she spotted the waving appendage.

"You show your tail?"

"Yeah! Why, you don't have one?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have one. I was just always taught to keep it hidden. You know, in public?" she took a second to untuck her tail from her pants, and let it wave about. Rin scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I know how you feel. But our friends are really cool! With a little bit of time they accepted both me and Yukio." He said waving his hand in the direction of his younger brother.

"You don't think adding another demon would be pushing it a little?" she said nervously. She didn't want to mess up whatever pact they all started.

"No way! They'll be fine! And… you'll be fine. Just stick with me okay?" he said with soft look in his eyes. Saya couldn't help but blush underneath his stare.

_God his eyes are intense. _She thought.

"H-Hey! I almost forgot about my food!" she said as she took a spoonful into her hungry mouth. She took another spoonful and another until her plate was wiped clean. The twins looked at her in shock.

"Wow… You finished that real quick." Rin said. Saya blushed in embarrassment.

"I—uh, have a pretty big appetite at times so… yeah." She said shyly. She continued to look down so that she wouldn't be hypnotized by Rin's bright blue eyes again. The glare of her wrist watch caught her eye and took note of the current time.

"GAAHHH! IS THAT THE TIME?!" yelled a hyperactive Rin. He quickly grabbed Saya's wrist _again _and grabbed Yukio by his sleeve as he exited the door in a sprint.

"We are SO late right now! Come on, we gotta hurry!"

_If my mornings are gonna be like this from now on… I wouldn't mind it one bit… _she thought as she made sure not to run into the door frame.

_(A/N: OMG I AM SO HAPPY I FINISHED THIS THING! IT TOOK ME A FRIGGIN' MONTH! ALRIGHT YA'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO! R&amp;R!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Guess what? The next chapter is up! Wooh—BABY! Anyways, Read on! R&amp;R!_

Chapter 2- Another Demon?

Rin, Yukio and their new friend Saya were all walking _calmly_ to their classroom. Aside from the clacking of their shoes on the floor, it was total silence. After a few more minutes of walking, their young instructor stopped them.

"I have to go in through the Lounge. So I'll see you two when you get in class." He said waving them off. The two demons walked on, coming closer to the classroom. Rin's hand made its way towards the door handle before he was stopped suddenly by the demoness. His brain immediately reacted in alarm.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're nervous?" he said looking at her with a half grin. She glared slightly at him before her eyes dropped depressingly.

"Well yeah a little… I just can't seem to shake those first-day jitters, you know?"

"Hmmm…" She looked in his direction.

"What?"

"Oh nothing… only that the way you acted earlier shows that you're anything but shy." He said cracking a smirk.

"Well—uh…" she blushed in embarrassment. She shook her head in attempt to cool down her heating cheeks. She smiled once she realized that the young demon was right. She sighed in content.

"Thanks for the reminder, Rin. It really helped." She said, giving the best thankful smile she could. A blush appeared fresh on his cheeks in return.

"D-Don't worry about it. Just stick with me and you'll do fine, okay?" Saya nodded happily as he once again took hold of the door handle.

_Well here goes… _They both thought.

When the door opened, all eyes were on—

"Who's the hot chick?" asked the perverted pink-head. _(A/N: Damn, what is it with people and cutting off my narration?!) _A sharp glare from Izumo was enough to shut him up.

"What's up guys?" asked Rin. He quickly bounced over to his seat, just as Yukio, or in this case, Mr. Okumura, entered the classroom.

"Class, I'd like to introduce our new student: Sonoyuuki, Saya." The bold girl played her part by bowing respectfully to the class.

"Please just call me Saya. It's an honor to finally meet all of you!" she said politely. The class kindly went around the room, introducing their selves as well. It first started with the bubbly blonde who sat next to Rin.

"Hi! I'm Moriyama, Shiemi. It's nice to meet you Saya!" she said cheerfully. At that moment a little green blob unleashed itself from her hair, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh! And this is Nee, my familiar!" Saya couldn't resist the little ball of cuteness. She walked forward and reached her hand to pat him on the head.

"AWW! He is just the cutest little infant green-man ever!" And the introductions went on.

"Hey, Saya. I'm Miwa, Konekomaru. Welcome to our school." The demoness walked further to the boy until she was right in front of his desk.

"I… really like your name." she said with a glossy look in her eyes. The short boy clad in glasses was covered with an intense blush at her compliment. He cleared his throat to release some of the tension in the air.

"Y-You're just s-saying that…" he said, nervousness overcoming his speech. She quickly shook her head _and_ hair.

"No way! In fact, you're name reminds me of my familiar's name: Ookamaru. But nonetheless, it's nice to meet you." She moved on to the next person.

"Hey. The name's Suguro, Ryuji. My friends call me Bon. You can call me that too… if you want." He said hesitantly. Saya chuckled slightly, making the tough one blush oh so slightly.

"Nice to meet you… _Bon_." Suguro ALMOST shivered at the way she said his name. And now… the Erotic Demon.

"Wassup. My name's Shima, Renzo. A fine thing like you would be perfect sitting next to a cool guy like me." He said, propping his feet on the desk in a "cool" manner. The demonness just rolled her eyes at his words and moved on to the final person in the class. A girl she had sensed had a nasty personality.

"Kamiki, Izumo. Don't wear it out." Saya narrowed her eyes at the girl, but said nothing for she knew she wouldn't be able to be merciful towards her. So she put on her best smile and thanked her for the warm welcome.

"Nice to meet you, Kamiki. A real pleasure." As soon as she turned around, the class had a chance to see that she wasn't as normal as they all thought: they saw her pointed black tail.

_She's a demon too?_ They all thought in unison.

And with that, she took a seat two desks to the left of Rin. She nodded at Yukio to signal she had finished meeting the class. The instructor gave a curt nod in return and prepared the lesson.

"Alright class. Today we're going to be learning about the difference between Dark Magic and Dark Alchemy. Anyone want to guess what the definition is?" The room was silent until a heavy hand raised itself high in the air.

"Yes Suguro. What do you think they mean?" Everyone's attention was focus on the brute as he came up with his answer.

"Dark Magic is usually used by an exorcist's familiar, while Dark Alchemy is used by only the exorcist." Yukio clicked his tongue in thought.

"Yes, those are true but I'm afraid that doesn't say what they mean exactly. Anyone else want to give it a try?" Saya looked all about the classroom and soon concluded that no one else was going. She slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Sonoyuuki, anything to add?"

"Dark Magic is conducted with the use of a power surge, usually the combination of spells and a great demonic or spiritual aura. Dark Alchemy is conveyed through chemical reactions and a small surge of an electric current, which can easily be produced by a person of high spiritual status. Through these reactions however, the user must strictly obey the rule of Equivalent Exchange. This is also why the exorcist may only use this technique; certain summoning require more valuable materials than what familiars can give, such as flesh and blood." The entire class stared wide-eyed at the demoness as she perfectly displayed her vast intelligence. Yukio was so impressed even he clapped a little.

"You are completely right Miss Sonoyuuki. Because she so carefully explained the lesson I was going to teach, I guess we'll go ahead and skip to the next part: using alchemy with your familiars… If you have one that is…" he added.

With that, that class rose to venture up onto the roof, where their training usually takes place. On the way up, Rin took his chance to talk to Saya.

"Hey, you did great! And don't worry about Tiny Brows. She's like that to everyone." He said, grinning like an idiot. The young girl had a hard time holding a laugh at the nickname for Kamiki.

"Is that seriously what you call her? That fits her perfectly!" she said in amusement.

"Yeah… but anyways, you really are gonna love it here. Now we get to summon our familiars today. Earlier you said you had one, right? What was his name?" he trailed off, trying desperately to remember the name Saya mentioned belonged to her familiar. She chuckled at his actions as she kindly reminded him.

"His name is Ookamaru." Rin slapped his head in astonishment.

"Of course it is!" They continued talking and laughing until they reached the top of the steps to the roof. The weather was nice as well. Not a cloud in sight, and a slight breeze. It was a good day to call upon a ferocious beast—uh, I mean familiar.

The class were now surrounding their practice circles that were engraved on the concrete. Yukio cleared his throat, grabbing their immediate attention.

"Alright, everyone! Stand at your practice circle and get ready to begin." While everyone did just as was told, Rin swiftly grabbed Saya's hand and lead her over to his unused practice circle.

"You can use mine, Saya. I don't need a circle to call my familiar." The girl stared wide-eyed at her new friend.

"Really? You that good?" she asked, surprised. Rin just scratched the back of his head.

"Uh—no. My familiar is kind of my house cat." He said, blushing in embarrassment. Saya let out a shaky breath.

"If that's the case then our familiars wouldn't get along very well." She said. Rin raised a thick brow.

"Why wouldn't they get along?" Saya laughed, which was tender music to the boys ears.

"You'll find out soon enough." The class continued on with their training.

"Well let's get started. Kamiki, you're up first." Yukio called. Tiny Brows—I mean, Izumo took out her usual needle and pricked her finger, causing a small mound of blood to appear.

"You will adhere to my request!" Saya watched in awe as she saw two spirit-looking things were floating around the girl, before they began to take the form of white foxes.

_So Tiny Brows does have talent…_ she mused.

"Very good. Now concentrate on an incantation and have your foxes hit one of the targets set up." Yukio explained, pointing across the square. The purple-haired girl concentrated as she directed her familiars. She let out a sort of battle cry, commanding her foxes to attack.

"Now go! TWIN STRIKE!" the familiars carried out their orders without hesitation. In one quick movement, they simultaneously swiped their claws at the target, crossing in an "X". If there was real monster, it would have been cut down without the tamer having to break a sweat. Kamiki ripped her paper, causing her familiars to vanish instantly, once the job was done and awaited her praise.

"Well done, Kamiki. Alright Moriyama, you're up." The cheery blonde nodded quickly.

"O-Okay!" she gently sat Nee on the floor and frantically thought of a good chant.

"Um—Nee, you can grow can't you?" The tiny green-man looked at her with a confused expression and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, well… I bet you could do it, Nee! Come on! Grow, grow, grow!" she said enthusiastically waving her arms in the air. Within those few moments, the small familiar's body was slowly growing in size; its body being covered more by its own green, stretching as it grew taller. Once he stopped growing, he was now at Shiemi's hip.

"Y-You did it, Nee! Now hit that target, hard! Like a… Ooh! Hit it with a Vine Whip... or something like that! Think you can do that, Nee?" The green-man held out his arms and grew what looked like fingers until thick, thorn-covered vines shot out from the tips.

"Now, Nee!" His arms swung the vines forward and snapped the target in half with one hit. Everyone applauded her and congratulated her on a job well done. Tiny Brows only scoffed and looked the other way.

"That was outstanding, Moriyama. Would anyone else like to go?" All of the boys, except Rin, quickly declined for they weren't skilled in taming, let alone having a familiar do a spell. Rin nudged Saya in the side, signaling her to give it a whirl. She flashed him a toothy grin before raising her hand.

"Alright, Sonoyuuki, go ahead and try it." Not waiting any longer, she bent down and took out an object from one of her boots. It was a small, silver pocket knife, no longer than an inch. She clicked it open and drew a cut across the palm of her hand. As soon as her blood trailed down her fingertips and touched the engraved circle, the wind suddenly changed and the atmosphere was thickening with an intense demonic aura. Yukio took note of the change but did nothing to stop her trial.

_If I recall, Mephisto said she had been noning her demonic power every since she was a child. I guess I can trust her on this one. _he thought.

"_Dios del viento, me ayude hasta que se cumpla mi tarea…" _Once her incantation was complete, what looked like a combination of wind and fog shot up from the circle in a spiral. Through the fog you could see two glowing red eyes and hear its menacing growl. No one made any sudden movement for they were afraid if they did, whatever beast was hiding behind the fog would hunt them down and rip them to pieces.

Shortly, the wind and fog died down to reveal—

"It's a fucking dog!" Kamiki shouted in disbelief. _(A/N: And we were doing so well without any cut-offs...)_

Everyone stared at the canine with eyes the size of saucers before having their ears blown off by the one and only.

"LOOK AT YOU! YOU GOT SO BIG! COME HERE BOY!" Saya yelled happily, as she caught the excited pup into her arms. Rin face-palmed himself at the realization.

"Your familiar's a dog! THAT'S why you said, our familiars wouldn't get along! Damn, I feel stupid…" Saya walked towards him with her puppy in hand.

"Say hi, Ookamru! This is my friend Rin!" Rin smirked in amusement when he remembered he could hear demon thoughts.

'Sup Rin! Nice to meet you. So what am I doing exactly?' To everyone else, the dog was just barking and gowling in Rin's face.

Saya chuckled and explained everything to the dog.

"We're practicing incantations with our familiar's today. Do you wanna help me out?" The pup quickly jumped out of her arms and wagged his tail in content.

"Haha! I'll take that as a yes, then! Now…" she said getting completely serious. She pointed a slender finger in the direction of one of the still standing targets.

"We're required to hit one of those targets with a well thought out attack. But the thing is," she knelt on the ground to his level, sheer determination on her face.

"I don't want you to hit it… I want you to _destroy_ it. Do you understand?" Ookamaru growled darkly as he prepared for his transformation. The demonness prepared herself as she moved her hands in complicated gestures as if completing a jutsu. But instead it was dark magic.

"_Dios del viento, me ayude hasta que se cumpla mi tarea; por mi orden, emprender el vuelo, y pasar a la acción que se debe hasta que se cumpla mi tarea!"_

This time her puppy took on a look of pure rage as he was encased with Saya's own black flames. The dark fire continued upward, about a good 10-12 feet tall until a newly transformed and _giant_ dog demon unleashed itself into everyone's view. With an ear-shattering roar, he took his battle stance, waiting for his command. Everyone was slightly terrified at the sight of the ferocious dog.

"Wow... that's just... oh my god." said a nervous looking Renzo. Ryuji punched him the arm, startling him.

"What are you acting so scared for? So she's a little more powerful than the rest of us... big deal." he said nonchalantly. Miwa, who overheard their conversation, begged to differ, however.

"Are you kidding me, Bon?! Don't you think that's a bit of an understatement? Look at that thing!" he said gesturing to the four-legged killing machine. Renzo finally came to his senses.

"I think Bon is trying to say that if she's this powerful then we need to get our acts together. Obviously, she is the prime example of _strong_. I think she's more powerful than Rin." All three boys looked across the square to find Rin completly hypnotized by the rare demonnes and her familiar.

_Wow... she's hot, smart, a fun person, and a powerful demon... she's... wow._ he thought with a lustful look in his eyes. The class was soon brought back to attention once Saya commanded her familiar. They had all forgotten that they were all in training.

_"Ahora, Ookamaru! Esa pobre excusa de una pedazos!"_ she yelled. Right on cue, her demon dog sprung forward, bearing its razor-sharp teeth and holding a murderous glare in its eyes. All watched as his clawed paw raised up and slammed down onto the target, causing a humungous blast of debris blinding everyone except the demonness. She knew what her familiar was capable of and simply brought it to the table for everyone to know.

And now everyone knows... she's no ordinary demon.

Once all the dust had settled, the young girl composed herself and made way to change her lovable beast back to normal-ish.

_"Volver a su casa, el viento que soplaba, para mi __tarea."_ she said, causing black flames to engulf her pup once more. Within that moment, the flames shrunk down from its 10 feet height, and vanished, revealing the cute little dog they had seen before... although now they all realize the dog wasn't as cute as they seemed. Yukio once again snapped everyone back to reality... by clapping.

"Wonderful... excellent... I'm not sure what else to say about your performance, Sonoyuuki." she was soon crowded by everyone, asking her random questions that were related to her powers.

"That was truly amazing! Was that Latin you were speaking?" asked an excited Konekomaru.

"Yeah, mostly a mix of Latin and modern Spanish. But you get the jest of it." The following time was spent with everyone informing the new girl just how awesome she was until Rin finally pulled her aside.

"You were great today, Saya. Really, you were. I was watching the whole time." he said softly. Said girl blushed slightly, now realizing that Rin was in fact watching her from the sidelines.

"Thank you. And you were right, Rin. I was just over thinking things." He had a triumphant smirk upon his face.

"See? What I tell you? You had absolutely nothing to worry about! Maybe when we get home, Ukobach and I can cook up a fantastic celebration dinner for your first day! So who'll it be, _demonness_?" he said, gazing at her intently.

"I-I'd really like that." she aid the blush appearing again.

"So wait... what now?" she said as she gathered Ookamau into her arms. Their young instructor walked up to them.

"Well, I do believe that class is over right about now, so everyone go home, study and be prepared for tomorrow's pop-quiz!" Everyone groaned in annoyance for they all hated Yukio's pop-quizzes with an undying passion.

When they were all walking down the stairwell back to their rooms, Saya caught eye of her bubbly blonde friend, Moriyama.

"Shiemi, hey wait!" she said, running to catch up with her. _(A/N: How hard is it to run with a dog? Answer: Very)_

The short girl turned just in time to have Saya stop right in front of her.

"Yes, Saya? You needed to talk about something?" The demonness quickly took both of her hands in hers.

"Shiemi, please come home with me tonight!" Any boy who was in the vicinity of that phrase nearly chocked on the air they were breathing.

"W-Wha?" she said in panic. Saya rolled her eyes at the suspicion in her voice and continued.

"I want you to come over so I can give you the perfect way to wear that uniform!" Shiemi's eyes brightened at the thought and nodded happily.

"I would love to-"

"Great! Let's go!" she said, practically dragging her down the hall. Rin was running after them trying to catch up with the girls.

"H-Hey! Wait up!"

_This is so epically amazing! I get to meet new people, summon my best in the whole world, AND give a makeover to my new girlie friend? This is just too spectacular!_

A/N: ALRIGHT THAT IS THE END FOR CHAP 2! HOPE YALL ENJOYED IT! R&amp;R! RECIECUP14 OUT! (starbringer101 dared me to do that)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, I literally just woke up like ten minutes ago! Like for real, I'm eating cold pizza while typing this thing. But enough about me. ON WITH THE STORY! _

Chapter 3- She's Perfect… Too Perfect:

It was a little close to sunset. The Okumura brothers, along with their new student, finally made it home from an interesting day at the cram school.

The twins (mostly Rin) were currently in their room talking about how good of an impression Saya made during the day.

"For the last time Rin, I agree with you. Saya did very well today, so stop worrying that the others won't accept her." He said, briefly glancing away from a good book. The energetic older brother plopped down on his bed with a low thud.

"ARGH! I can't help it though! Yeah, she was amazing, like AMAZING, but something still felt off. Even Tiny Brows was acting crankier than usual." He said, thinking out loud. Yukio finally put his book down and sighed.

"Rin, most likely you're stressing over something that's clearly not in your element. I think if you leave it alone for more than five minutes, whatever bad feeling you have will just blow over." Rin let out a heavy sigh of his own.

"Yeah you're probably right—hey what do you mean, "not in my element"! You tryna say I'm dumb or something?!" Yukio mentally face-palmed himself before he began breaking things down to the elder sibling.

"Rin…"

"What—"

"THEY'RE GIRLS!" Rin cringed at the sudden outburst from his brother.

"What I'm trying to say is that you should let them handle whatever feud is going on." Rin considered his words for about half a second before he stood from his bed.

"I'm gonna go see what Saya's up to." Just as he grabbed the door knob, Yukio spoke again.

"Unlike you she's probably studying. You can't become that smart overnight. You should just leave her be for now." Rin scoffed at him.

"How about I let you know when she doesn't want me around, alright? Besides I can just study with her." Yukio did a double-take on that one.

"I'm sorry what?" the younger twin swore on his life that his ears were betraying him.

"I said I was going to study with her. See you later." He said waving on his way out. Yukio stared at the door long after he left.

_I knew she was going to be a good addition to the school but… I didn't think she would have this much of an impact on Rin! The world really has gone mad… _he thought.

While Yukio was wondering what the hell possessed his brother, Rin was nearing Saya's door with the intentions of talking with her some more.

He knocked on her door three times before it quickly opened and a cool pale hand dragged him inside, shutting the door after him. He looked at her with a bewildered look on his face.

"O…K… What was that about?" he asked, laughing a little. Saya blushed once she heard his snicker.

"I-It's not funny!" she said, trying to hold in a laugh as well. A clawed hand took hold of her chin.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you laughing?" They both soon stopped laughing once they noticed just how close their faces had gotten.

"Saya…"

_You're eyes are so pretty…_

"Yes, Rin?"

_So are yours…_

He leaned his face towards her, their noses touching slightly. He gazed straight into her intense black eyes, briefly asking for permission before he continued. She softened her gaze, letting him know it was okay. His husky breathe ghosted over her lips as he was about to kiss her…

Then the door knob rattled. That alone, made Saya back away from Rin so fast, the speed was inhuman. _(A/N: Well duh… she's a demon.)_

Rin cursed under his breath, considering killing who or whatever interrupted the mood. The lock on the door clicked from the use of one of those transport keys.

_Shit, that must be Shiemi. Wait! What am I getting so angry for?_ She thought. The door opened, revealing her bubbly blonde friend, clad in her traditional kimono.

"Hi Saya—uh did I interrupt anything just now?" she said, noticing their crimson faces. Rin composed himself faster and responded casually.

_Of course you did!_ They thought simultaneously.

"Wha—no. Anyways, what are you doing here?" he asked. Saya finally got herself together.

"Shiemi came by so we could study together and then after that I'm gonna give her some tips on how to use clothes to her advantage." She said, giggling softly. The boy just shrugged as he picked up a magazine sitting on Saya's desk, and ungracefully sat in her bean-bag chair. The demonnness rolled her eyes and lead Shiemi to her closet.

"Come on. Let's work at my design space." Both girls walked in, shutting the door half-way and sat down in the lounge area. She cut off the TV and turned on her laptop. Instantly, the device began to play soothing piano and rain music.

_I (still) cannot believe we almost kissed… isn't it a little early for that? I just met him this morning! This is ridiculous…_ she thought with a soft blush on her face. Shiemi saw the blush but said nothing about, thinking it was better not to mention anything.

It was about an hour in and the girls have already finished studying three subjects: Beast Taming, Combat 101, and (her favorite subject) Alchemy. The last subject to study was Healing Arts.

"Crap, I left my potion definitions in the other room. Hey, Rin?" she said, knowing the boy could hear her with his heightened hearing.

Rin's eyes were glued to the current magazine. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes after reading a column about a girl who pretended to be pregnant. _(A/N: God you're so sappy…)_

_I am not!_

"Yeah what's up?" he responded finally.

"Can you bring me my potion notes and Healing Arts textbook? They're sitting on my desk." The boy tore his eyes away from the sentimental article and did what he was kindly asked.

"Woah. Is it like some kind of zen-zone in here?" he said smirking slightly. Saya stood briefly to accept her book and notes.

"Thanks Rin. H-Hey… do you want to study with us? I mean—do you need help studying at all?" The boy stared blankly at her question.

"Uh… studying isn't exactly my style…" he said hesitantly. Saya lowered her eyes in disappointment. The cheery blonde noticed her sudden change in spirit.

"W-Well… It can't be that hard! Come on, try it!" she said forcefully take his arm. Rin grunted in surprise as he was practically thrown onto the sofa.

"Hey Saya, you're good at math aren't you?" asked Shiemi. The demoness nodded slightly.

"Well yeah I suppose—"

"That's great! Rin SUCKS in math. Help him out would you?" she said raising her eyebrows expectantly.

_I knew that girl wasn't as innocent as she looks…_ She thought, understanding her plan. Rin just grumbled to himself.

_This is gonna be a long night… and not the kind I was thinking of… _he thought._  
_

Ten minutes later…

_Kami, when I ever doubt you, you make me have hope again…_ he thought while in his current situation.

Rin was sitting Indian-style against the sofa with Saya sitting in his lap. She suggested that it would be easier for him to see the page by sitting in front of him. He couldn't agree more, except the fact that he would have to look at numbers. They continued studying.

"Okay… if x-squared plus y equals 300 and y equals twelve, then what is x?" the boy just looked at her like she was crazy, and thus made her sigh in irritation.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to try." She said, eying him. His hand moved to scratch his head.

"You wouldn't be saying that if all of this looked like a different language to you…" he started. Saya only rolled her eyes. _(A/N: I'm surprised they haven't fallen out from how many times she's rolled them…)_

"Okay… look." Rin did just that. He watched her pull out a sheet of paper and a pen.

"If you rewrite the problem like this, now it's written as x^2+12=300. What do you need to do to get x-squared by itself?" Rin thought for a moment, as he actually applied himself.

"You… do the… opposite?" he said, guessing his answer. Saya's eyes brightened greatly.

"That's right! And what's the opposite?"

"Hmmm… you subtract?"

"Yes, NOW what does x-squared equal? Do the math on his fingers if you have to!" she said, enthusiacally.

_I knew this guy had potential… he just needed a little push is all…_ she thought while gazing at his concentrated expression.

"Um… I think it equals… two-hundred-eighty-eight?" Saya nodded in confirmation.

"Very good! Now that that's settle, you have to get out." Rin gawked disbelievingly at her.

"WHAAA? What do you mean I have to get out?" he said, standing up, quickly forgetting that a certain someone was sitting on his lap.

"Oh, shit… my bad." He said as he helped her to her feet.

"I know it was only ten minutes but, I promised Shiemi that we would have a girl talk. I promise as soon as we're done that I'll come and get you and we can study some more… okay?" she said touching his arm, soothingly. He looked away for a second before he nodded and exited her room.

On the way back to his room, Rin couldn't help but think about what just happened

_Why am I so upset about not studying? Since when did I ever feel like that? This is just… too weird… _

He entered the room to find Yukio in the same place since when he left.

"So did you have fun studying?" his brother asked sarcastically. Rin just ignored him and fell onto his bed. He answered his question, muffled through his pillow.

"I did a question by myself… and got it right. But then," he sat up to talk more clearly.

"Then, she kicked me out, saying that she promised Shiemi a girl-talk or whatever. I've never felt so disappointed about not studying before." Yukio hummed in fascination.

"Looks like our new student really is influencing you, Rin. How about we talk more about it in the morning?" he said putting down is book and getting into bed. Rin leaned back in his bed, still pondering about his day deeply.

_Earlier… I can't believe I almost kissed her… it was like something inside me was telling me to do it… I've never felt like this before… Saya… what are you doing to me?_ He thought as his eyes slowly closed and he fell into a light slumber.

Meanwhile, the girls were still active and even bubblier than before.

"Oh my gosh! Okay, let me tell you how to wear that skirt." Saya got up and lead the girl over to a full body mirror standing in the corner.

"Okay, even though you're pretty short, your legs are longer than your torso. If you were going to a party, this short skirt would be perfect! But since you're going to school, it might be a bit much…" Shiemi nodded in understanding.

"Then, what do you suggest I should do?" she asked politely. Saya had a thoughtful expression on her face until she went over to her huge wardrobe. She pulled out a flowy skirt and held it towards her.

"Here. Try this on! Because your hips aren't very wide, this high-wasted, circle skirt will help accent your curves. Now for the shirt," she said pulling out a white button-down from her coat rack.

"I'd prefer to wear polos with ties, but you can use the button-down shirt to your advantage as well." The blonde girl proceeded by tucking in the shirt and buttoning it up all the way. Saya took sight of this and immediately went to her side.

"No, no, no! See, the best way to diminish the size of the breast is by wearing a v-neck top. Fortunately for us, we have adjustable v-necks!" she said, pointing at the buttons.

"Oh… do I want to decrease my breast?" she asked innocently. Saya snorted at the question.

"Of course you do! You don't want guys staring at your boobs all day do you?" she asked in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I guess not…" the demoness went back to her explanation.

"Because this is school, you can just undo ONE button and tie the tie loosely around the collar. Now just roll up the sleeves to the elbow and you'll be casually professional. Now that the top is done," she said as her gaze went towards the floor.

"Let's talk about the shoes. Now, personally, I don't wear long socks with high-wasted skirts unless I'm wearing long boots or stilettos. I doubt you have experience in wearing heels at all so…" she trailed off.

"Um… I think I can handle wearing boots. It would be better to wear shoes I can run in… just in case we ever get into battles." She said with a smile. Those words alone sparked an idea in Saya's head.

"Wait! I have the perfect shoes for you!" she ran all the way to the front of her closet and began to dig through an entire hamper of shoes. Five minutes later she came out with these black hiking boots. She quickly grabbed a skinny black belt from off the floor as well.

"Try these on! They're called Chucks. They're durable, have traction with the ground, and match the belt and tie! Oh, and they look better with socks that pull over the knee." Shiemi nodded happily at her reflection before she yawned exhaustedly.

"Oh… I guess it's getting pretty late huh?" Moriyama turned to face her.

"Yeah… I guess I better get home." With that, she gathered up her books and her kimono, strolling to the door with the magical key in hand. When she opened the door, she looked back at Saya.

"Remember what I taught you!" she yelled with a huge grin.

"Yeah okay… hey, can you do me a favor?" Saya perked up at the question.

"Yeah, sure anything."

"… Can you…" the demoness waited patiently for her question.

"… Um—nevermind. I have to go now…" she said quickly. Just as the door was about to shut, Saya's inhuman hearing picked up the faint sound of her voice.

"_Please make Rin happy…" _Saya stared long after she left and wondered to herself.

_Make Rin happy? What does she mean by tha—OH MY GOD I FORGOT! _She screamed inside her head. Her feet padded the cold wood floors as she ran quickly downstairs to Rin and Yukio's bedroom. The door was cracked open, letting the light from their nightstand out when she arrived. Thinking they were both still awake, she tip-toed in only to find them both fast asleep.

She spotted Rin lying in his bed and noticed him holding a book in his hand: Algebra for Exorcists.

_Oh Rin… I'm sorry._ She thought with a sad smile as she turned off the lamp and turned back to the boy. She knelt in front him, her face hovering over his. The memory of what occurred or what almost occurred flashed through her mind, making her blush a bright crimson.

_*sigh* What are you doing to me?_ She thought as she silently walked back to her room and let her mind slip into a deep slumber as well.

A/N: WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS! R&amp;R! YOU KNO YOU WANT TO! RECIECUP14 OUT!


End file.
